unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon
Pokémon (pronounced or Pocketrash in PAL regions) are a species of five hundred and twenty-seven+ creatures (more or less) scattered around the Isle of Stupidity. They "star" in the Pokémon series. Pokémon are naturally incubated in little orbs of fatal torture throughout their lives, or at least they were until some idiot who became a killer later on in his life decided to release every one known to exist. The freed Pokémon were soon able to conquer most of the Known Galaxy, and it was soon decided by the highest-ranking international Mushroom council that they hadta catch 'em all!. Creating a league known as the Pokémon Trainers, the world leaders encouraged the capturing of the horrible monsters with an integration of pleasure into the subject, introducing the idea of professional Pokémon battling (which was recently banned due to animal treatment controversyWAFB.com (Accessed )) and advertising certain Pokémon's . Because of the incompetence of just about everybody in the universe, though, the council's plan to popularize Pokémon in culture ultimately failed as nearly all of the Pokémon died in their trainers' hands. While the Pokémon species (and, to a much lesser extent, Pokémon training and battling) has managed to survive up to today, life expectancy of a certain obscure Pokémon species has greatly dropped recently because of Luigi's obsession with cheese.well u see the resembilnce amirit? They are not to be confused with the entirely and in every way different Pokemon, which is a type of disease that can't be cured. *Abra *Aerodactyl *Aipom *Alakazam (Dumb) *Ampharos (Stupid) * Arbok *Arcanine *Ariados *Articuno *Azumarill *Bayleef *Beedrill *Bellossom * Deoxys (The weakest of them all) *Magikarp (The God of all Pokemon) *Weegee (The strongest of them all) Missingno deleted the rest of my Pokédex D: The Basic Since its genesis, Pokémon has always released not one but two versions at a time. This is solely for Game Freak to suck out more cash from what should have been just one game. Both versions contain only pointless differences that make little to no real impact on gameplay, but thanks to Game Freak's marketing propaganda they've managed to bull consumers into believing the difference between both versions is akin to night and day. In any instance, your basic goal is to catch Pokémon, collect eight Gym Badges, defeat an evil team, defeat the Elite Four and Champion of the region. Most games will also contain some pointless gimmick such as diving underwater, Pokémon Contests, massive cockfighting complexes and of course more goddamn Pokémon to catch. Each Pokémon has a special type such as Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Dark and Psychic. Each type has a disadvantage or advantage over another, although every dumbass kid just uses Dragon-types, which ruins the entire sense of balance. Pokémon has also amassed controversy from several activist groups including Jews, feminists, blacks and Christians. As for actual game strategy, it's pretty simple: # Grind your Pokémon to a really high level # Initiate battle # Mash the A button And that's it. No really, I'm not joshin' you, that's all you have to do. After a certain point, type advantages don't even matter because you can just one-hit everything. Games Red/Green/Blue/Yellow Pokémon Red and Green were first released in Japan for the ailing Game Boy. There are 150 Pokémon to catch, being divided up between both versions for sake of variety money making. Luckily, not everyone was convinced. People criticized the awful graphics and lack of bug control to the point where Game Freak had to make an improved version: Pokémon Blue, which sold well despite being only marginally better than the previous two. The games are simple: choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle to begin you craptastic adventure catching all 150 Pokémon and beating Gym Leaders for shiny little Badges that allow you to brainwash your Pokémon into obeying you. You are also met with your rival, totally not called Gary Oak. Along the way you run into Team Rocket, a shoddy Yakuza ripoff that partakes in doing petty crimes like abusing. After catching more Pokémon and defeating all the Gyms you then get to plunder the Elite Four and the Champion. Spoiler, it's your Bieber-haired rival. The games feature almost no post-game of which to speak, really. The only thing to do after defeating the Champion is to catch Mewtwo, which is no challenge at all if you did not waste your one allotted Master Ball. After the Pokémon anime cartoon was released to much fervor, yet another The original games are festering pieces of shit only worshiped by manchildren who played them when they were young. Glitch-ridden, generic, and downright ugly, Pokémon Red and Green were first released in Japan for the ailing Game Boy. There are 150 Pokémon to catch, being divided up between both versions for sake of variety money making. Luckily, not everyone was convinced. People criticized the awful graphics and lack of bug control to the point where Game Freak had to make an improved version: Pokémon Blue, which sold well despite being only marginally better than the previous two. The games are simple: choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle to begin you craptastic adventure catching all 150 Pokémon and beating Gym Leaders for shiny little Badges that allow you to brainwash your Pokémon into obeying you. You are also met with your rival, totally not called Gary Oak. Along the way you run into Team Rocket, a shoddy Yakuza ripoff that partakes in doing petty crimes like abusing and raping Pokémon for profit. After catching more Pokémon and defeating all the Gyms you then get to plunder the Elite Four and the Champion. Spoiler, it's your Bieber-haired rival. The games feature almost no post-game of which to speak, really. The only thing to do after defeating the Champion is to catch Mewtwo, which is no challenge at all if you did not waste your one allotted Master Ball. After the Pokémon anime cartoon was released to much fervor, yet another fucking version was made: Pokémon Yellow. This was simply a poorly modified version of Red and Blue that gave you Pikachu as a starter Pokémon instead of the original trio. And no, you can't evolve it into a Raichu. Another piece of shit game that the kiddies bought up in spades. It was now apparent that Pokémon was here to stay. In all these games there's a secret 151st Pokémon called Mew. You can't catch the fucker through normal means, rendering it to be the ultimate snipe hunt for losers worldwide. There is also Missingno, which is just a stupid data placeholder that shows up via a glitch that autistic people worship because it looks stupid and acts retarded. The fact you can run into this thing during normal gameplay is proof that these games are among the worst in regards to programming version was made: Pokémon Yellow. This was simply a poorly modified version of Red and Blue that gave you Pikachu as a starter Pokémon instead of the original trio. And no, you can't evolve it into a Raichu. It was now apparent that Pokémon was here to stay. In all these games there's a secret 151st Pokémon called Mew. You can't catch the pokemon through normal means, rendering it to be the ultimate snipe hunt for losers worldwide. There is also Missingno, which is just a stupid data placeholder that shows up via a glitch that autistic people worship because it looks stupid and acts retarded. The fact you can run into this thing during normal gameplay is proof that these games are among the worst in regards to programming. Gold/Silver/Crystal Quite literally exact copies of the original games, only it takes place a couple years after the events of Red, Blue and Yellow and the trio of games is listed under Generation II. Thank God this game's programming isn't nearly as shitty as the originals, but, like the original games, you're a 10-year-old boy located in another region called Johto, with pretty much the same plot as the previous generation. Generation II features rearranged cities, the infamous Misty skinny-dipping cut scene and a bunch of new Pokémon such as Pikablu, Togepi, Hoothoot and moar PokéGods like Ho-Oh and Suicune, racking the Pokémon count up to 251. These games also introduced the gimmicks of Pokémon breeding and sexes, which makes all of the Pokémon-on-Pokémon Rule 34 ever conceived technically canon, a day and night cycle (a feature which wouldn't be seen again until Generation IV) and a "badarse" rival who hates Team Rocket because his dad was defeated by a 10-year-old boy. Crystal introduced the concept of a female character, animated sprites, Suicune taking a liking to the player and has a bigger role in the game so follows him/her around and introduces a new character called Eusinewho wants Suicune to suck his dick and eventually tells the player to also catch Raikou and Entei so you can catch Ho-Oh for some reason. Basically trivial shit that makes it no better than the two games before it. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Pokémon has now entered Generation III of brainwashing children. Ruby and Sapphire have the same rotten plot as previous games, Because the games are in a new location, it also naturally features new villains, Team Aqua and Team Magma, two utter jokes of teams who really believe in destroying the planet to make it better. Team Aqua wishes to drown the world with the aid of a Legendary Pokémon called Kyogre, while Team Magma wishes to turn the world into a desert with the help of Groudon, Kyogre's transsexual butt-buddy. Once again, both versions relish in useless differences that only OCD patients would give two crud about, such as version-exclusive Pokémon and which team of bags you meet. The games introduced another shitty set of gimmicks. You could use a new move, Dive, to go under the seaand somehow not drown, unfortunately. Sadly, these games were not compatible with previous series installments, which meant that you couldn't transfer your steroidal Mewtwo over from Red or Blue just to get the game over with quicker. Fans forgot to be butthurt upon discovering the joy that is Gardevoir, and to a lesser extent, Kirlia. FireRed and LeafGreen Basically Pokémon Red and Blue Green for babies. These games are the same thing as the 90s originals, but with Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald's improved graphics and music, some new islands full of Muslims and traded Pokémon which aren't in the original 151 can't evolve until you defeat the Elite Four. You can catch Mew, but now with an event-exclusive item that was only distributed at special Nintendo events. Good job, Game Freak. Diamond/Pear/Platinum The gameplay of Diamond, Pearl and Platinum is the exact same as every other game in the series. The only main departure is the bad guys. Whereas Red and Blue featured an inept crime syndicate, Generation IV has Team Galactic, a doomsday cult led by a friendless. More new Pokémon, more gimmicks (digging underground for Fossils), more 10-year-old children to play as and more money for Game Freak. Game Freak has now disproved Walt Disney on the quote "You can't top pigs with pigs." Game Freak has topped pigs with pigs, rats, metal plates, penguins, monkeys and everything else imaginable. The games also introduced a type of pseudo-3D overview that simply shows that Game Freak's staff composes of lazy shits who will put in as little effort as possible in a series that's seemingly guaranteed to make lots of money. Also, Cynthia and Dawn were introduced in these games to the delight of perverts and hardcore Pokéfags everywhere. HeartGold and SoulSilver Last Thursday, after many rumors were circulated on the tubes, Nintendo confirmed that there would indeed be remakes of the hit games Gold and Silver for the DS. The games have features such as letting any of your Pokémon follow you around, a wide variety of Generation II Pokémon and pseudo-3D graphics. Basically, the new games are just a giant cluster of fail produced from merging half of the old games together and adding useless features such as the Pokéathlon, Pokéwalker and the Spiky-eared Pichu. However, as soon as this piece of news was released on the Internet, nostalgiafags everywhere creamed their pants. The only thing of relevance to come out of these games is the scene where the rival rapes you in Goldenrod City and leaves what's left of your semen-filled anus for Team Rocket. Deee-licious monies for Game Freak ensued. Black and White The fifth slew of Pokémon games were released in 2011, the year broke loose. It is the first one with real 3-D graphicsDISREGARD THAT, IT'S JUST THE SAME PSEUDO-3D AGAIN and the Pokémon professor, Professor Juniper is an older woman who will attempt to rape you once you complete the whole Pokédex, which means that you have to catch all 649 Pokémon in order for her to accomplish this. Instead of playing as a 10-year-old brat, you now play as a 16-year-old brat. Instead of playing in a region based on Japan, you play in a region based on New York. Unova is complete trash anyway. Instead of catching Mewtwo, you catch Zekrom or Reshiram. Instead of fighting doomsday freaks, you fight Team Plasma. Team Plasma, much like PETA, are just a bunch of idiots because they apparently think the best way to free Pokémon is to enslave more of them and kill anyone who disagrees. Genius. And instead of playing for fun DISREGARD THAT, POKÉMON IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE ABOUT GRINDING AND EV TRAINING SO THAT YOUR CHARIZARD MAY BE 1337, you're playing this out of religious vows to Game Freak's staff. This game is also programmed by enemies of the lulz, and possibly Jews. You can't name any of your Pokémon 9/11 or Hitler unless you use the AR code, or anything lulz-y for that matter such as being unable to name your Pokémon "Death" in Japanese (Shinu). Want more? Hack the game's ROM and look up its written text data and see for yourself. Oh, and you can't swear or use any references. Further proof that this game is screwed up as hell. The faces at Game Freak and Nintendo have it up enough to the point where you can't even trade Pokémon like Frosl'ass' and Co'fag'rigus because they're manchildren in the society who dub the No Cussing Club legit. Oh Game Freak and Nintendo Black 2 and White 2 The most pointless sequel ever. Black 2 and White 2 were just placeholders so that Game Freak could work on their next abomination, Pokémon X and Y''. This is almost the same shit, no srsly, even the two Legendary Pokémon in the game are recolors, unnecessary remixes and you might as well kill yourself for having purchased this. X and Y The same boring routine of beat up eight Gym Leaders and take on the Elite Four, except this time there is little to do in the post-game besides capture Mewtwo The games are far easier compared to previous Pokémon games, with the new and improved Exp. Share and Mega Stones that you're given very early in the game making it so easy and casual that even a brain dead 3-year-old kid could beat this crappy game blindfolded. Everything is also rendered in 3D; not good 3D, not brick-shittingly amazing 3D, just plain old laggy 3D you'd find when playing an N64 game. Now you have only seventy new Pokémon and some thing called Mega Evolution which enables certain Pokémon to go Super Saiyan. The world of ''X and Y'' is based off the exciting country of France, proving even Game Freak has given up at this point. As a first, you can now finally customise your character by changing their skin colour and clothes, but not body type, resulting in many whales blowing up a storm on the internet. However, you can't take off your hat for some reason because Game Freak hates you and only wants your money so they can fund the next half arsed Pokémon game. Because of Nintendo's region lock on the 3DS, and all the potential money that Nintendo of not-Japan lost by weeaboos and other Japan idiots buying the Japanese version instead of their own region's version, this generation of Pokémon was the first to be released worldwide and in multiple languages at the same time. Now you can enjoy playing the same fucking game for the 26th time in one of either six of the world's worst languages, like Korean and English for example. Lastly, the No Cussing Club inspired censor from the previous games came back in ''X and Y'', and will probably be that way for the rest of the series. Nyo ho!!! Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire This latest remake has the same ugly graphics as the previous 3D games. This game introduces Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, who both, along with Mega Rayquaza, make Arceus and Mewtwo look like complete trash. Despite being the worst games in theory, they are on track to becoming some of the best-selling Pokémon games of all time. Nope, no Battle Frontier because it r b too hard 4 kiddies. Suck it, losers Sun and Moon The first generation to come translated in both Simplified and Mandarin Chinese. ''Sun and Moon are Game Freak's latest games, exclusively on the New 3DS and are based on Hawaii. In these games, taking a page from X'' and ''Y, you can now change into more clothes and now have the option to take off your hat. Sun and Moon also introduces Alolan variants of the first generation Pokémon, Samson Oak and Red and Green coming out as a gay couple, because Game Freak is now following the trend of banking on nostalgia to maximize profits from Millenials working at their local Walmart or McDonald'sinstead of creating more new monsters to catch for the younger generation. It worked with X'' and ''Y, so why not play it safe like every single entertainment company nowadays? Despite being toted as "something new," Sun and Moon retains the same formula as its predecessors. Instead of badges, you get Z-Crystals and instead of beating the champion, you become the champion and still have to fight specialized Trainers. Gee, how original. These games are also plagued by long, boring, unskippable cutscenes and general shortness. Many tout the games as significantly harder, but this is false, as anyone with a double-digit IQ can train a Primarinaand a Lurantis and beat the game with those boi's alone. The only positive aspect to this horrendous game is that HM's are now replaced by Poké Rides, meaning that you no longer need HM Slaves to fill up your six slots. The storyline's also subpar and it's rife with clichés and reeks of "Ohana" or whatever these coconut say. Also, Lusamine, the main antagonist, turns into an abomination that you later beat since the story is not worth building up for. Too bad you can't kill her though, since it will make this game much more enjoyable. And to top it all off, in Pokémon Sun and Moon you get to encounter Ultra Beasts, which are basically ripoffs of the Angels from Neon Genesis Evangelion. In fact, these mothers break the damn game since they're all overpowered as all hell. Sooner or later though they will be someone's furry waifu; as seen in Nihilego, a loli jellyfish, Buzzwole, a mosquito on steroids, Pheromosa, a cockroach that can sexually attract any Pokémon and human, Xurkitree, a tree made out of wires who apparently has too many seizures, or even Celesteela, a shuttle who appears to have big racks, Kartana, a katana made out of origami begging everyone to be weeaboos, or possibly Guzzlord too You also now have to pay real world money just to transfer Pokémon from past games, with an annual fee, no less. Tards defend this blatant scam by saying, "at least it's so cheap!" Five dollars annually to host KBs of data on their server. Totally worth it. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Pokémon Ultra Cash and Pokémon Ultra Grab are nothing more than an alternate reality of Sun and Moon''for the the now flat-lined 3DS. Not the New 3DS, but the same old 3DS released back in 2011. By a whole extension with the Ultra Beasts, which sooner or later will become someone's furry waifu; as literally seen in Naganadel, a pregnant dragon, Stakataka, an angry fortress who is angry enough to become The Donald's wall, and Blacephalon, a clown who apparently loves balls. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon' series is a Pokémon spinoff series of games, the original pair having been released in Japan in 2005. These games have been praised by otherkin , because they allow the player to become a human-turned-Pokémon. In the games you have a partner who forces you to join a rescue team, or something similar, and explore dungeons to rescue Pokémon. You go around, beat up other Pokémon up and steal their money to buy mushrooms in the colorful world while interacting with others in the Pokémon-only world. Story The storyline is always about a human being transformed into a Pokémon and saving the world. Despite this being an RPG, there are no choices or options, yet players choose to waste countless hours playing this game, ultimately failing each time. Pokémon types Pokémon each have their own types and abilities. This sections lists all the single types. Pokémans can have two types; if you want serious information in finding out what's weak to what then look here, work it out for yourself and screw off. * '''Normal': The basic non-elemental type for all Pokémon too generic and/or boring for Game Freak to bother with placing into a better category. Normal-types hold no advantage over any other types and can get knuckled over by Fighting attacks and can't damage Ghost-types unless you negate its Ghost typing or use literally any other type attack. Most Normal-types don't sit well with being just a Normal-type so are able to wield other typed attacks such as Electric, Water, or Fire in an attempt to make up for their lack of any real use. * Fire: If you have a favorite Pokémon, chances are it is a Fire-type. Despite the fact a Fire-type can get knuckled over by Water, Rock and Ground Pokémon, they are loved by all and feared by many. Fire-types generally dish out ridiculous amounts of Special Attack damage and generally have high HP and Speed, thus are even able to be competitive against their weaknesses in case you didn't see that coming. * Water: The type with the highest number of Pokémon in the games, with at least 15 being introduced each Generation. Water-types are based off of marine creatures and sealife. Water-types are for JRPG fans who enjoyed sitting around fishing for pixels all day rather than going out and exploring the actual game. You only really use one so it can be a HM Slave for your Water-typed HM moves or for clearing caves full of Geodudes. Water-types are effective against Rock, Ground and Fire-types. Pretty much any Water-type that can learn TMs can try to be a failed Ice-type by learning at least one Ice TM move, the usual one being Ice Beam. * Ice: Ice-types normally come dual-typed, with the other type normally being Water. They became increasingly unoriginal with each inbred Generation, until all Nintendo could come up with were several scoops of ice cream and a snowflake with eyes and facial hair. You only catch and train an Ice-type in order to defeat the mandatory Dragon Trainer of that game, only to find that their Pokémon know Fighting and/or Fire type moves that can easily knuckle it over. * Electric: The only real reason you'd want an Electric-type is because most Electric attacks can cause paralysis one way or another. The type itself is effective against both Water and Flying-types so could easily dispatch of those Zubats and Tentacools that seem to appear in the thousands. An Electric-type's only weakness is the Ground-type, which can be temporarily nullified with Magnet Rise. Electric Pokémans weren't based on irl creatures that could actually shoot electricity at crap until the invention of Eelektross. Some argue that Lanturn was based on an irl creature but Anglerfish don't shoot electricity, they emit light from their antenna. ** As of Generation VI, Electric-type Pokémon can no longer be paralyzed, which, when coupled with their already high Speed, make them somewhat useful. * Rock: Rock-types have loads of HP and high Defense, but next to no Special Defense and are normally slow as hell. These are what you spend most of your early gameplay struggling against if you pick the Fire starter, and almost never use in any game playthrough unless you actively decide to use one to shake things up a bit. * Ground: Often accompanied with Rock-typing, Ground is a mix of Rock and Normal, which means it performs poorly at being either of them. It is the only thing Electric-types are weak to, but anything that shoots out a lightning bolt from its bell-end is piss-weak anyway. * Fighting: They have lots of physical strength, but are easily mind blowed by Psychics and Fairies and birds for some reason. They can beat up on Normal, Dark, Rock, Steel and Ice Pokémon. * Psychic: Known as the Esper-type in the Japanese version, Psychic-types have powerful Special Attack and Special Defense, but low physical Defense and Health; basically every "mage" character in any RPG in existence. Psychic-types are scared of Ghosts, Dark-types and Bugs for some reason. Went from easily the best type in Generation I to one of the worst types in the most recent core games. * Ghost: Ghosts are completely immune to Normal and Fighting attacks, weak to other Ghosts and largely resistant to Ground-based moves in the later games thanks to the introduction of the Levitate Ability. Your only chance in hell to beat one of these is to train up a Dark-type, a Normal-type wielding anything but Normal attacks, or something else. Ghosts have the ability to naturally learn and use a move called "Curse" which makes the user die alone. Ghosts also wield and other lulzy moves like Destiny Bond and Perish Song. ** Side note: Nintendo trolled followers of the original Pokémon anime series, claiming that Ghosts were strong against Psychics. Fanboys would find out only after they trained their Haunter for three days that it was generally useless against Sabrina, because in Generation I Psychic Pokémon were actually immune to Ghost-types when they shouldn't have been, so that shitty move Lick did nothing. If that wasn't bad enough, Haunter was also in fact weak against Psychic Pokémon due to its dual Poison-typing. O Nintendo, u so funneh. * Poison: Either has high Defense and HP, as well as having somewhat overpowered Poison attacks, or pathetically weak with lame Poison attacks, or were strong but had no Poison attacks at all. Until Generation VI, Poison moves were arguably the worst damage-dealing attacks, and generally avoided unless getting a STAB, but their strength against Fairies changed that somewhat. Get poisoned by one and you have to put up with the irritating long lasting poison effects which made these things to fight. Poison-types are often employed by the pathetic grunts of Team Rocket, and after a battle ended, the infected Pokémon would cause your screen to have a seizure every four steps you took. Until Generation V. * Steel: Designed to appeal to HARDCORE Pokémon fans and metal. Basically just the same as Rock, but with even MOAR Defense and HP, and in an almost cruel twist of irony it now gets shat on by Fire. The only reason you'd ever want one is because they're completely immune to Poison and the fact that they resist pretty much everything until Generation VI, when their resistances to Dark and Ghost attacks were removed. * Dark: Dark (or in Japseye land, Evil) was invented because Ghost just wasn't enough for the legions of fanfiction writers that make up most of the Pokémon fanbase. All of the creatures in the Dark-typing are either deep and mysterious, appear at night or are natural idiots. They are one of the few types to be able to use a Psychic and Ghost-type as toilet paper with no real problems, but all Dark types have a crippling phobia of Bugs, and Fairies and Fighting types can wear them like gloves through their arseholes. * Grass: If it's not an animal with plants growing out of it or an animal with shades of green on it, it's a plant with legs. Highly flammable, susceptible to Bugs eating it, easily poisoned, birds can almost literally shit on it, easily frozen by Ice, and not to mention generally weak, you should only really choose the Grass-type as your starter because everyone knows that Rock, Ground and Water types bow down to their seemingly infinite tentacles all in the shape to dominate * Bug: Anything based off of bugs IRL which is kind of fitting since the entire franchise was based on bug catching. As you'd expect of bugs, rocks can crush them, Flying types eat them for lunch, and Fire types cook them for the Flying types. To make up for that, they usually have an oddly good Special Attack, and many seem to be failed Psychic-typesas they usually wield Psychic-type attacks. * Flying: Various winged creatures that can fly. That is, unless they're insects, mostly anything modeled after bats and Gyarados. They are usually weak but fast and sport rather nice physical strength, but are only really useful when fully evolved. Rock-types can crush them to pieces, Ice-types can serve them frozen and Electric-types can serve them fried. Only one Pokémon is a pure Flying-type without hax, and it's a genie. * Dragon: Probably the only type in the game worth a coin , at least until the introduction of the Fairy-type. Overpowered, huge amount of HP, fast, and most of them could learn at least one move of every other type in existence. They're mainly used by whiny- little boi's who think the world of Pokémon is real. Nearly impossible to kill and even MOAR impossible to level-up, Dragon's only weaknesses are Ice-types, Dragons and Fairies. * Fairy: The manliest type which was introduced with the released of X and Y with Sylveon as the figurehead for the type which has since become a waifu Pokémon for furries. A bunch of previous Pokémon have since been reclassed as Fairies, including Clefairy, Pikablu and Mr. Mime for some godawful reason. It was introduced in VI because the tards at Game Freak realized Dragons were overpowered and Spiritomb needed a weakness to stop people cheating in a Wondertomb. The Massacre of King Singalong *During Paper Mario 4, King Singalong did one good thing: he sent his minions to kill every single Pokemon by their weaknesses multiplied by 1,000,000. Causing them to die slowly. Controversy *During late 1600s, Pocketrash was criticized because of the terrible Episode 38 Pokeshames Sorry, but since this is UNMARIO Wiki, we can only have info on MARIO shames. References Category:Freaks Category:Parodies from other series